Ion Chais
Ion is one of the new highschool students in Daybrooke International School. Appearance Hair colour: Light blonde with teal highlights Eye colour: Blue-Green Shirt: White, short-sleeved Pants: Black Pants Shoes: Brown school shoes ETC: Wears a blue-green watch on his left hand Personality Ion has a bright and cheerful personality. With his warm smile and laugh and is easy-to-approach appearance, he can usually make friends quite easily with just about anyone. He can't help himself when it comes to helping out others in any sort of predicament, be it helping out with homework or rescuing a puppy from a river, this usually results in him getting hurt although he never really cares and shrugs it off quite quickly. He despises bullies. When provoked or agitated to an extreme, his personality makes a complete turn where he becomes somewhat savage and crude towards others and will quickly lash out at anyone that questions or defies him, and will not care in the least if it hurt anyone. History Ion was born and raised in Dublin. He comes from a well-to-do family but was never spoiled and has always been humble. His mother was a very famous detective from Scotland Yard and although she was always busy with her work, she would always find time for Ion. It has been said that his father has passed away when Ion was very young and he bears little recollection of anything to do with father. From when Ion was just a toddler, he had always wanted to be a detective just like his mother. She was his idol and he aspired to be like her. He used to always want to listen to how his mother would crack the mysteries of some cases and catch the bad guys rather than listen to fairytales before going to bed. However, as Ion got older he much preferred mystery novels and literature and now aspires to be a novelist. Ion had had a wonderful life and was always happy until one unfateful day. He was coming back from school when he saw smoke in the distance where his house was. He quickly ran as fast as he could to see what had happened only to discover that his house had been completely burnt down with people still inside it, including his mother. People say that the fire had been started by a group of criminals that had been targeting Ion's mother for a long time and finally had the chance to do so. Shortly after, Ion quit school and solely spent his time trying to find his mother's murderers. It was then that he recieved a letter inviting him to Daybrooke International School. Relations 'Stephanie Chais' Ion's deceased mother. She was a famous detective fro Scotland Yard and had managed to solve many cases when she was still alive. She had an eccentric personality and used to always throw pranks on people and make crude jokes. 'Mary Chais' Ion's elder sister. She is currently in Hong Kong studying to be a doctor. Mary and Ion usually converse through phone calls but because of time differences and her busy schedules, they don't really have many chances to call eachother. She is very clam in any given situation. Gallery Ion2.jpg Umbrella.jpg Facts *He is terrified of fire due to the incident. This has resulted in him not being able to cook for himself and thus, he only eats microwave heated meals. *He is a fanatic for mystery novels. *After the incident, he has developed a form of photographic memory where he can remember fine details in this dreams. *His umbrella was given to him by a servant of his that believed it was a good idea for Ion to hold onto it to protect himself when walking to and back from school. *He tells terrible jokes that he thinks are funny to brighten the mood. *He enjoys hugs. *His favourite food is a nice cheesburger. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Characters